


Love Like

by anotherghost



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherghost/pseuds/anotherghost
Summary: Matt gets one of his famous beatings and Foggy isn't the only one that can't get away with lying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty something I wrote to pass time during a boring work day.

Foggy wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the door to Matt’s apartment. He did feel a little guilty just opening the door with no knock, no warning at all but when he had swiped one of Matt’s spare keys he had been thinking about just this particular circumstance. Even with Matt’s new late night hobby it was strange if he didn’t hear from him at least once a day and it had been two. It had taken less than a day for Foggy to start worrying but it took longer for him to work up the courage to march over to Matt’s apartment and it took another few minutes before he could turn the lock.

“Hey buddy, you in there?” He didn’t have to yell and he knew it. Matt would have heard the key in the lock. He took a couple of more steps, rounding the foyer bringing the living room into view. He had his eyes closed, still not sure whether or not he wanted to meet this head on. Resolute, he took a deep breath and smelt it. A pungent metallic smell. His eyes flew open and took a second to focus in the darkness. He fumbled for a light switch and flipped it on.

Matt was there alright. Sprawled on his already blood stained couch, creating new generous stains. He was pale and when Foggy lept into action, grabbing his friend’s wrist and searching for a pulse, his skin was cool to the touch.

“Matt! Matt! Buddy can you hear me?” Matt was alive but from the look of a poorly bandaged shoulder, had lost a lot of blood. “Matt, come on…” Foggy was crouching beside the couch at Matt’s head, whispering and encouraging his friend to wake up. His hands worrying about Matt’s head and face and gingerly pulling the bandaging back to find the bloody wound.

Matt made a slight humming noise turned his head into one of Foggy’s hands. “Foggy…” Matt groaned and tried to roll onto his side but Foggy pushed his hands into Matt’s good shoulder and pinned him to his make shift trauma gourney that doubled as a couch.

“Remind me never to sit here,” Foggy joked but his voice cracked with concern. “What was it this time? Ninjas? Psycho with an axe?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Matt’s tone was hushed and weak.

“Damn right it doesn’t matter. All the same. Just some midnight adversary for my best friend to get shanked by. Nope, doesn’t matter at all.” Foggy was pulling his phone out and when Matt noticed he took a weak swipe at his hands.

“No hospitals,” Matt’s beloved mantra. Foggy rolled his eyes.

“I’m calling Claire.”

“No don’t.. I’ve bothered her enough.” Foggy rolled his eyes again and stood up looking down at Matt. His friend whose upper body was riddled with scars and bruises. Concern crept back into Foggy’s annoyed expression and he bit the inside of his lip. Pocketing his phone he crouched back down and sighed.

“What do you want me to do?”

\---

Close to an hour later, Foggy had managed to clean up the wound, help Matt wash off any of the blood clinging to him and give the wound fresh bandages.

“I’m not going to keep doing this.” Foggy had said this about four times. The first few times Matt had answered with an “I know I’m sorry” but this time Matt was barely conscious. “Matt… how are you doing buddy?”

“Foggy... “ Matt groaned and Foggy took a blanket he had found in the bedroom and covered Matt with it, tucking in the sides even to make sure he stayed warm. “Thank you…” Foggy huffed and dragged a chair over so that he could sit closer to the couch and settled in.

“Yeah yeah. Just… you owe me okay. Like big time. Like you got to go dancing with me or something the next time I ask. You can’t say no.” A weak smile crept along Matt’s lips.

“Dancing… sure…”

“You can’t back out. This is a blood pact,” Foggy looked down at spot of Matt’s blood that had gotten on his sleeve and shuddered. 

“Foggy…”

“Yeah Matt, what’s up?”

“I love you.” Foggy started and looked at Matt whose eyes were closed. He was breathing deeply, drifting off to sleep.

“Umm me too. I mean I love you too Matt.” Foggy laughed. “I gotta to get stuck doing this nonsense. Right?” But Matt was already asleep. 

\---

The next morning Matt woke the smell of coffee and one of the worst headaches he’d ever had in his life. He groaned and tried to sit up but fell ungracefully back onto the pillows of the couch. He noticed his bandaged arm and the blanket that was wrapped around him and sighed.

“Foggy?” He heard some mugs clang and footsteps and after a moment Foggy appeared in front of him. 

“Hey! Look who’s awake. Feeling crappy? I bet. Serves you right honestly.” Foggy took a big swig of coffee and it was too hot but he was committed to looking badass and swallowed it with a slight whimper. Matt laughed a small laugh, knowing anything else would probably hurt. 

“Thank you for helping me. I’m sorry… I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” 

“Yeah yeah… You already thanked me anyway. You even said you loved me.” Foggy snorted and took a more cautious sip of his coffee this time. He expected Matt to say something in return but when he was too quiet, Foggy turned his gaze back and saw that Matt’s pale face had flushed. This took him by surprise and he almost choked on another sip of coffee. “What? It’s no big deal. Guys love each other. Bros love bros. It’s cool. I love you too man.” But Matt’s look didn’t change. At least not for a long second before a sort of pained expression crossed his face before he laughed dryly.

“Bros loving bros.” Matt couldn’t hide the sarcasm.

“Yeah,” Foggy continued. “Bros loving bros. Pals loving pals.” He wanted to continue to break the awkwardness of the situation but couldn’t come up with another synonym for friends and the joke died on his tongue. “I mean…” Foggy was treading dangerous water now but after that look he couldn’t help it. “You’re not like… in love with me.” There was a short silence between them but it felt long and loud. Suddenly Foggy realized what Matt must feel like. He could hear everything. His heartbeat in his ears, the drip of the sink in the kitchen, his the faintest rustle of fabric as he bounced his leg nervously.”

“No I’m not,” Matt said breaking the silence. Foggy felt disappointed which was a weird thing to feel when realizing your best friend wasn’t in love with you. But he still couldn’t feel sure. He tried to think back to as many memories as he could interacting with Matt. Had Matt’s hand lingered on his, had he caught Matt looking at him, had he caught Matt looking at him like he was right now. Flushed face, lips in a thin thoughtful expression, brow furrowed. 

“Oh…” Foggy rasped, clearing his throat. “Oh…” his brain was still working on this new found possibility. Matt loved women, he dated women. Women loved Matt. But there was that one guy in college. Matt could be bisexual. Foggy shook his head and chided himself, wasn’t his business. But how could Matt not tell him? Foggy told him everything. Why wouldn’t Matt tell him? Unless… “Oh....”

“Foggy, why are you staring at me?”

“Oh sorry. I was just…” Foggy sat down across Matt and smiled. “Nothing. It’s no big deal.” Matt flushed again and settled into the couch. “We’re going to have to change your bandages soon.” Matt nodded in agreement but they were both still staring at each other, Foggy knew he had to break up the atmosphere. “I should probably head to the office afterwards. Karen’s going to worry.”

Matt nodded in agreement. Foggy stood up and went towards the kitchen to get some hot water for the bandages and stopped a few steps out. 

“We’re cool, Matt. It’s okay... all of this. You can talk to me… you know, whenever you need to. I’m here.” As he continued toward the kitchen he heard Matt sigh. Foggy smiled just a little as he began running the tap. He couldn’t help himself. Not everyday someone as attractive as Matthew Murdock accidentally admits they’re in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel you, Matt. I came out to my mom while I was coming out of anesthesia.


End file.
